Just For Awhile
by cannibalplant
Summary: Sirius still alive? yes, I decided to make him alive, but fair warning. It has ocs in it and is rated M for later chapters probably


Welcome Back

Milo grinned as she began walking toward Yuki, her best friend's, class. She spoke with Dumbledore and managed to talk him into letting her stay for the rest of the year with Yuki. All ready have graduated from Durmstrang, she was now eighteen and didn't really need to go to school. The only reason why she even wanted to go back to Wizarding School was because of Yuki. On the plus side she didn't have a schedule and could leave grounds whenever she wanted. A bell for the changing of the classes rang right when she was around the corner from Yuki's class. She quickly stayed behind the wall, listening for her friend. Kids passed by her whispering to each other. Then she heard her prey's voice.

"RAWR!" Milo jumped out from behind the wall, scaring Yuki. Her silver haired friend squeaked and fell flat on her ass. Milo busted out laughing at her short friend.

"The fuck?! M-Milo?" Yuki gasped, her crimson eyes wide and in shock.

"The one and only," Milo smirked.

"You know Yuki?" A male with emerald eyes, glasses and a lightning shaped scar asked. Milo looked over at him, she knew him since he first started but apparently he didn't remember her.

"You must be Harry Potter; I'm Yuki's best friend for all eternity. I can't believe lil' Harry doesn't remember me," she smirked and helped the shorter witch up.

"Anastasia!?" Harry gasped. Milo shivered as her first name was spoken. "You look so different!"

"Yeah…I go by my middle name now. Well…spending years with Yuki changed me. I'm no longer that sweet innocent smart kid," she grinned and ran her hands through the front part of her hair, which was a bright red, while the rest was pitch black. She messed with the left side of her bangs that reached close to the middle of her chest while the right barely passed her jaw line.

"Holy Shitake mushrooms, you look sexy! You even got a labret piercing " Yuki smirked and pointed at the silver stud between Milo's lip and chin. Milo laughed at Harry's shocked expression as he continued to take new look and see how much she changed. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be out looking for a job?" Milo turned her attention back onto Yuki.

"I decided to come here for the rest of your year, I mean…I'm sure my brother can get me a job…he has his way with words," Milo grinned happily, "besides I wanna see some of my old teachers! I have been gone for a long time. What, three years, my fifth year?" She sighed heavily and began walking in the direction they were going originally. Transfiguring was their next class and Professor McGonagall would definitely get a good surprise with her showing up with how she now looked. Few people knew Milo was an illegal animagus, only Yuki knew, but she didn't know what of. The trio entered the classroom, Harry and Yuki heading toward a red head male and a bushy haired girl, who Milo knew as Ron and Hermione.

"May I help you?" Asked a voice behind Milo. She turned around on her heels and looked at the elderly witch. The elder witch looked puzzled as a wide grin spread across Milo's face.

"Hiyo, Professor McGonagall. Remember me? Best in class, my fifth year," Milo smiled, watching as her old teacher took in the information.

"Anastasia Sheppard!" McGonagall said in shock. Milo shuddered at her first name again. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

"Geez, you people and not asking how I'm doing. You just go straight to asking why I'm here like I'm going to cause some trouble," she rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I talked with Dumbledore and he said I could come onto the school grounds to shadow Yuki around."

"Then where are you staying Ms. Sheppard?" McGonagall eyed her suspiciously.

"Hogsmeade of course or well for right now at least. I have a small house on the outskirts of it," Milo smiled, sounding proud of herself. McGonagall looked at her for a bit longer before going to the front of the class, signaling Milo to go and sit down. She grinned and sat by Yuki since Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by each other. A few times Ron would turn around to look at Milo, not sure if Harry was telling the truth or not. Hermione would usually elbow him for not paying attention to the lesson. She missed being with her friends as she rested her head on her arms and wrote Yuki notes on a scratch of parchment as she doodled on the original piece. She wasn't the best but she was better than most.

"Ms. Mirai, would you please show the class how to transfigure someone into something else?" McGonagall asked, looking toward Yuki and Milo. Yuki looked up from their note, her eyes scanned over to her right, sending brainwaves over to Milo, who sighed but smiled and stood up. Yuki smirked and pulled out her wand, also standing up from her seat, her ankle length hair swaying. She then tapped Milo with the tip of her wand causing the four inch taller female to transform into a small black tri-colored Shiba Inu. She wagged her curly tail and barked up at Yuki. 'Awwws' came from a few of the girls in the classroom, including Hermione.

"Well done Ms. Mirai! Fifty points to Gryffindor," McGonagall smiled as Yuki transformed her back. Milo grinned as she stood up and then went and sat down on the seat. Their teacher turned back toward the front of the class to resume teaching. Yuki was staring at Milo from the corner of her eyes. Milo finally turned her head to face the wondering witch.

"You don't think I'm that dense do you? I was trying to turn you into a snake, why didn't you tell me your animagus was a dog?" She asked in a whisper, quirking an eyebrow. She watched as a grin began sneaking its way onto Milo's face.

"What do you think?"

"It's so cute!" Yuki grinned, "it's illegal though, isn't it?" Milo nodded at her but then shrugged. McGonagall coughed to drive their attention to the front again, cutting off their conversation for now. After about an hour the class ended. People who weren't in Gryffindor raced to get out of the class. Harry smiled as he got up and walked to Yuki's side. Hermione and Ron walked to their next class together, nearly touching each other.

"So they finally hooked up, about time," Milo smiled and turned to Harry and Yuki, "wish I didn't come in the day so late, there's like what, one class left?" She watched Harry nod.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday, and we have a trip to Hogsmeade, so we'll be able to hang out then," Yuki grinned up at Milo, who nodded in return.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow then, just walk out of Hogsmeade, near the shrieking shack and you'll see it, just look for the black Shiba Inu," Milo waved before turning and walking toward the Hogwarts gates, she'd just apparate home…


End file.
